


Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji | TALK ME DOWN [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Series: The Untamed Fanvids [4]
Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan (Song), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Big Happy Family, POV Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: "So come over now and talk me down."This is the final part of the Wangxian Blue Neighborhood Trilogy.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: The Untamed Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji | TALK ME DOWN [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wrensandroses) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/c/wrensandroses)!


End file.
